


Kicking Roses

by 191970



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark Blue (TV), M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191970/pseuds/191970





	

"있었네. 미안. 오늘도 신세 좀 질게. 1시간만 있다가 깨, " 점점 작아지던 목소리가 신발을 벗어 던지는 소리에 묻히고 곧 커다란 몸이 소파 위로 쓰러졌다. 낡은 스프링은 밀트의 무게에 익숙해졌는지 더는 삐그덕거리는 소리조차 내지 않았다. 앓는 소리를 내는 것은 이제 밀트뿐이었다. 지친 몸은 몇 번 뒤척이지도 않고 그대로 잠에 빠져들었다.  
가만히 밀트에게 닿아있던 시선은 맥주병 밑에 물이 고이고 나서야 거두어졌다. 널브러진 구두를 정리하고 색이 바랜 담요를 덮어주는 손이 꽤나 자연스러웠다. TV에서는 오래된 버디캅 영화가 한창이었다. 볼륨을 줄이자 나지막한 숨소리가 들렸다. 이상한 기분이었다. 누군가가 옆에 있다는 사실보다도 누군가가 옆에 있는데도 불편하지 않다는 사실이 무척이나 낯설었다.  
혼자가 익숙했다. 늘 그랬다. 혼자 있는 편이 홀로 남겨지는 것보다 나았다. 곁을 스쳐 간 사람이 없던 것은 아니었다. 그에게서 사랑할만한 무언가를 보았다고 생각했던 사람들이 한 손으로 꼽을 수 있을 정도로나마 있었다. 그러나 그 착각은 오래가지 않았다. 반짝이던 것은 보석이 아니라 부서진 유리조각이었다. 그 사실을 알아차리는 데에 얼마나 걸리는지 정도의 차이만 있을 뿐 결국에는 다들 그렇게 떠나갔다.  
러스는 밀트가 원하는 것이 무엇인지, 지금 그들이 하고 있는 것이 무엇인지 알지 못했다. 아마 밀트도 마찬가지일 터였다.  
"라이언. 지난번에 했던 얘기, 진지하게 생각해 봐. 할 마음이 있다고만 하면 어떻게든 도울 테니까." 가라앉은 목소리가 어깨너머로 들려왔다. 깜짝 놀라 몸을 무르는 러스를 슬쩍 쳐다보고 밀트는 다시 눈 위로 팔을 가지고 갔다.  
밀트가 내민 손을 잡고 싶었다. 그가 라이언이기만 했다면 또 버려질 것을 알면서도 그의 손을 잡았을지도 몰랐다. 그러나 그는 라이언 오라일리가 아니었다. 러스 애그뉴는 진작에 기대를 하는 법을 잊어버린 사람이었다. 기대니 희망이니 하는 감정은 배틀 크릭에 버리고 온 지 오래였다.  
다른 미래를 꿈꾸던 시절도 있었다. 배틀 크릭처럼 이렇다 할 사건이라고는 일어나지 않는 작은 동네에 어울리는, 성미가 급하고 고집이 센 형사가 될 줄 알았다. 여전히 친구라고 할 법한 사람은 없을지도 모르지만 적어도 등을 맡길 동료 한둘쯤 생기면 좋겠다 싶었다. 어쩌면 자꾸만 말썽을 부린다고 배틀 크릭에서 근신의 시간을 보내게 된 밀트와 매일같이 싸우다 정이 들지도 몰랐다.  
그런 시시하고 평화로운 인생을 살았을 수도 있었다. 콘스탄스가 하필 그때 붙잡히지 않았다면. 러스의 이름이 거론되지 않았다면. 동료들이 러스를 믿어주었다면. 그러나 전부 헛된 가정에 불과했다. 콘스탄스는 그때 붙잡혔고 러스의 이름이 거론되었으며 BCPD는 러스를 믿지 않았다. 카터가 접근해온 것은 그때였다. 아무런 미래도 남지 않은 러스는 조금도 망설이지 않고 그의 손을 잡았다. 그렇게 러스는 경찰이자 범죄자가 되었다. 경찰이라는 신분을 제외하면 그가 되었을 법한 미래에 가장 가까운 모습일지도 몰랐다. 그 가정이 더 현실적이라는 것을 러스는 잘 알았다.  
슬슬 밀트를 깨워야 할 시간이었다. 러스도 쓸데없는 상념에서 깨어나야 했다. 미지근해진 맥주의 끝 맛은 쓰기만 했다.


End file.
